Aн, Iт'ѕ α ωσиdєяfυℓ ςαт ℓιfє!
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Un collar de gato, una ventana abierta y un molesto Karma eran lo único que hacía falta para llegar a ese torpe panorama.::..
**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece; mucho menos la encantadora portada o la canción kawaii uvu/. _Sin fines de lucro evah~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Sep, sentía que hace mucho no escribía nada y me encapriché, para variar... así que, de nuevo festejando un Viernes 13 7u7 quería dejar esta... cosa rara :'D, que puede considerarse como algún tipo de secuela indirecta de Bσяdєяℓιиє, en caso de que alguien haya leído ese desastre (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Algo de BL explícitamente implícito, humor absurdo & tsunderismo marca semi-IC con dosis de OoC (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **A** **h** **,** _ **I**_ _ **t's**_ _ **a**_ _**w**_ _ **onderful**_ _ **c**_ _ **at**_ _ **l**_ _ **ife~**_ _ **!**_

* * *

 _«Meow, meow, meow~!»_

* * *

 **F** rustrado, molesto, indeciso y… ¿qué otra cosa más podría agregar mientras veía aquel blanco collar que descansaba sobre la barnizada mesa que tenía delante, aún lado de los apuntes de repaso? Porque, con el resentimiento que transmitía con la mirada entrecerrada y los puños apretados a más no poder… hasta tratar de definirse se le dificultaba y, después de todo, a él nada se le dificultaba.

Podría ser altanero, pero no estaba nada equivocado; como perfecto ejemplo a seguir, aquel líder sabía reconocer las cosas a plena vista, y aún cuando tuviese algún que otro desliz eventual —como lo demostró cuando aceptó una apuesta que terminó perdiendo contra su padre, razón por la cual estaba moralmente obligado a asistir a clases… con un penoso collar de gato durante todo el segundo periodo _para aprender la lección y no causar más disturbios con la Clase E_ — nada cambiaba ese paradigma; ni siquiera las visitas del vago entrometido al que no quería nombrar porque, de sólo recordar la traviesa sonrisa que solía dedicarle cada vez que tenía la mala suerte de coincidir con él, se tensaba por completo. Y no, no era algo fácil de disimular, menos tomando en cuenta que el perpetuador hacía todo completamente adrede «con el simple fin de entenderlo más»…

—Ya no me sorprende toparme contigo y que, curiosamente, estés pensando en mí, Asano-kun. ¿A qué se debe ésta vez?

Además de ser lo bastante descarado —y falto de sentido común— como para sacarle de sus casillas.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a esa fastidiosa voz burlona, Gakushū se giró de forma instantánea hacia el pelirrojo cuando éste se acomodaba en el marco de la ventana, luciendo demasiado cómodo para todo el esfuerzo que debía de llevar el mantenerse estable ahí.

—Sigo sin saber quién te dio el permiso de pasearte aquí cada vez que no tienes nada más que hacer —recriminó, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo en un intento por ignorar el sobresalto anterior—. ¿Shiota no tiene más tiempo para ti?

Karma palmeó el aire y resopló en vez de responder tan temprano con alguna de las miles de cosas agresivas que podría usar en su contra, fuese para el primer comentario o para la curiosa pregunta.

—Nagisa y yo… estamos dándonos un tiempo. Sabes cómo funcionan este tipo de cosas.

Fuese cierto o no, tampoco le gustó escuchar esa alusión con tal tono casual, aunque su ceño ya estaba fruncido como para ser delatado con un gesto así. Entre más peligroso fuera el terreno, Karma parecía apostar su vida en cada riesgo que tomaba… y detestaba valorar tanto ese coraje.

—Deja de molestarme y ve a gastar "ese tiempo" con alguien más —ordenó sin pensárselo, llegando a sonar similar a un ladrido que no dejó al otro indiferente, provocando que terminase por morderse la lengua para no soltar una tentadora risa.

—No quiero —coreó con naturalidad cuando pudo y, para establecer su punto, se llevó ambas manos a la nuca.

— ¿Y crees que yo quiero que estés aquí?

 _Predecible_ … para alguien que ya conocía sus reacciones.

Y _encantador…_ para esa misma persona que seguía interesado en desgastar ese escudo reforzado con terquedad.

Pero el de la Clase E no demostraría la importancia que le daba. Ese no era el juego por el que había ido a buscar a aquel malhumorado rubio aquella noche.

—Todavía no me has golpeado, a diferencia de la primera vez que me aparecí por aquí —recordó con calma, empezando a sonreír ladeadamente cuando ambas vistas volvieron a conectase, desafiantes—; ¿por qué no dejas de lado esa faceta de amargado sabelotodo y te diviertes un poco?

—Me divierto.

—No te creo —presionó, maliciosamente arrogante antes de devolver radicalmente su expresión a la desinteresada anterior—. Además, en cualquier caso, si no lo haces conmigo, no cuenta.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil casi sintió un tic en uno de sus párpados, por lo que optó por apretarse el puente de la nariz en busca de ganar algo de tiempo para calmarse, suspirando cansinamente.

— ¿Me recuerdas cuándo hice algo para hacerte creer que quiero pasar más tiempo del debido contigo?

Por más de que el Asano menor permaneció soberbio y despectivo al alzar la vista, el particular brillo en esos orbes dorados le habrían hecho titubear de no haber tenido la suficiente seguridad en sí mismo.

—Pensé que el lindo collar que el director te hace usar (como castigo) era un recordatorio suficiente de lo que pasó —mencionó en respuesta, señalando el visible cascabel que Gakushū terminó olvidando al darle la espalda para lidiar con él, y aprovechando el mismo descuido para ponerse de pie dentro de la habitación—. Dime: ¿es más humillante eso o el que el alumno más sobresaliente de la Clase A no se haya podido resistir a alguien como yo?

—No soy tan ingenuo, Akabane —sentenció por mantenerse estoico, fingiendo que no le importaba tener tan cerca de su propio rostro el del pelirrojo sin noción del espacio personal—. No voy a caer ese ridículo juego de provocaciones… otra vez.

—Whoa… —Pareciendo contemplar algo inaudito, Karma empezó a carcajear con fuerza, debiendo apoyarse en el hombro del de ojos violetas para mantenerse estable—. Así que lo que manipula a un grupo de genios y a una clase entera no es más que un gato con varios tipos de disforia…

—Si me importaras algo, me cuestionaría si tienes algún tipo de retraso mental.

—Asano-kun, eres bastante grosero con la persona que se enamora cada día más de ti, ¿sabes?

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con ese absurdo cuento?

— ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de ser adorablemente obstinado y aceptarás salir conmigo de una vez por todas?

—Lo que quieres es usarme de carnada para tener algo de dinero extra por si gastas lo que te dejan tus padres—puntualizó, y Karma no se molestó en negarlo—; no rebajaré más mi reputación por otro tonto capricho tuyo.

—Eso sólo sería un extra… eventual —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No soy tan desalmado cómo crees.

— ¿No? —repitió, burlón y receloso por igual, provocando una risa más moderada por parte del otro.

—No te cansas de exagerar —comentó, aunque su mirada confesó la verdadera intención detrás del sutil tono de voz.

—Adelante, Akabane. —Gakushū sonrió arrogantemente ante el reto—. ¿Eres sincero? Demuéstralo ahora, a menos que…

No pudo continuar y alegar que aquel rebelde no era más que un charlatán porque, confiado en tener la razón y en que Karma no haría nada más que intentar golpearle, se cegó ante el rápido movimiento que le dejó tan aprisionado como a su merced… hasta que, una vez entró en razón —cuando la falta de aire debía de estar por llegar—, cortó el beso que le había callado con un instintivo y nada suave empujón.

Sin perder el equilibrio al retroceder forzadamente, el pelirrojo se limitó a limpiar el rastrillo de sangre que le dejó el morderse la lengua a la vez que el otro parecía querer asimilar lo ocurrido, sin llegar a sonrojarse pero tampoco sin quitarle la vista de encima bajo ningún momento.

— ¿Qué pasó, Asano-kun? Parecía que nos estábamos entendiendo segundos atrás…

— ¡Tú sabes bien lo que hiciste, Akabane! —Regañó, comenzando a inquietarse por lo natural que se estaban volviendo esas acciones entre ambos—. Para empezar… ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar en mi cuarto! —terminó por decir al volver a perder los estribos; sin embargo, lo que le silenció fue un índice presionando contra sus labios a la vez que el dueño le hacía el típico gesto de no hablar.

— ¿Acaso quieres que tu padre nos descubra tan pronto?

Apretando la mano que le tocaba, la hizo a un lado antes de atinarle un cabezazo que sí logró alejarlo lo suficiente… por más de dejar marcas rojas en las frentes de ambos estudiantes.

—Si vas a volver mañana, más te vale usar orejas de gato, ¿escuchaste bien?

— ¿Eh?

Sin dejarlo siquiera aferrarse a alguna parte lógica de aquella absurda conversación que se supone que habían tenido, lo único honorable para Gakushū fue empujarle hacia la ventana por la que el de la Clase E había conseguido entrar.

Si algo podía rescatar de un maravilloso trimestre felino, sólo podrían ser las vidas extras de aquel animal… las cuales, con seguridad, terminarían perdiendo antes de terminar el año escolar.

No se podía negar que el ver a Asano Gakushū con un collar (que era menos notorio que su cascabel principal) y a Akabane Karma luciendo una diadema negra con orejas de gato debía ser el aviso del inigualable y absurdo caos que se podía formar en Kunugigaoka.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Tenía una breve noción de esto hace tiempo, pero el bloqueo salvaje apareció y... esto fue lo que se formó hoy :'D7. Espero que haya gustado & que no se haya notado muy apurado o similar 9/9 porque no es más que un random que nació desde que me enamoré de la imagen de portada x'3, ¿o alguien va a negar que no es cutie la idea 7u7? (?)**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Sammie, lamento molestarte con esto x/D, ¡pero eres la mejor de lo mejor, babe~! Espero que a Freddy le haya hecho algo de gracia también 7v7, necesitaba compensación por celos (?)._**


End file.
